


The first times

by anniestrange



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniestrange/pseuds/anniestrange
Summary: Theseus and Leta had many first times ... here is a small account of them.





	1. Knowing about each other

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it :)

The first time they heard about each other was thanks to Newt.

Leta and Newt had come closer in their school days. They were marginalized, neither of them fit. They had found this way, a partner in themselves. In their initial meetings they began to get to know each other. Newt discovered that Leta had no family other than her father: Corvus Lestrange. Her mother died at the time of giving birth; She also had a brother, son of his father's second wife but according to Leta, he died when he was a baby and so Newt realized that she did not like to talk about it.

-and what about you? - she asked him

-I?...-

\- you have a mother? Father? Siblings?-

-ammh .. yes, I have my mother, she breeds hippogriffs ... and my brother. My father died when I was 4 years old ... -

-Oh! I ... I'm… sorry ... - interrupted Leta

-Yes... thanks ... as I was very small, I do not have many memories of him anyway. My brother Theseus talks to me about him often and shows me photographs. He esteemed him very much. After he died ... my mother had to work twice as hard and Theseus took seriously the role of man in the house. He takes great care of my mother and me. I guess that's why he decided to become Auror-

-Oh, then it's an Auror? -

-Yeah, well ... Auror junior-

-Why you do not sound very pleased about that? - she scoffed

-What? No! Of course I'm happy for him ... he's just ... well Theseus is ... - Newt was trying to find the right words- he and I are very different ... he's very ... systematic and somewhat overprotective-

Leta understood that her brother was her antithesis and why maybe none of them fit very well with each other, but as she listened to Newt talk about him, she realized that there was undoubtedly great affection among the Scamander brothers.

-And he is also a hugger- Newt finished with a small tone of annoyance. Leta laughed, Newt smiled at her. After a moment she said:

\- It must be nice-

-What? ... Do you think Theseus is nice? - replied Newt a little shy and uncomfortable. She will have liked his brother?

-What?! Do not! I mean ... well, I do not know ... but I know you so I guess it must be nice ... .- she was trying to find the words. She was blushing. - But no, I did not mean that ... I mean it must be nice to have a brother who loves you and cares for you ... a family ... that's what I mean- Leta under the eye avoiding looking at Newt

Newt looked at her. -Oh ... well yes, it is ... sometimes it can be frustrating but ... - he smiled- it's good to know that someone is there for you-

-I'd like to have one of those. A family that makes me sad again - someone who cares about me like they do for you ... but I guess some are more fortunate- Leta opened a book trying not to seem to be affected. It was good to know that Newt had a family. One that would like it. But she could not avoid comparing it with his and well ... the differences were gigantic.

-Well, you have me- said Newt timidly. Leta looked up from the book and looked at him, then smiled.

\- Yes… I do-

Both looked for a moment shy but with affection.

-Let's go to dinner? - Newt asked

-Of course- Leta answered leaving her book

-Hey Leta .. about the task of Charms ... -

-You can take mine after dinner-

-Thank you…-

And while they were talking they went to the Great Hall. They were good times. That was the first time Leta heard of Theseus.

 

 

 

For Theseus it happened months later in the Christmas holidays. He had taken a few days off from work to spend the holidays at home. His younger brother also returned from Hogwarts although he seemed a little more anxious. He wrote many letters to someone and Theseus guessed that it was a friend.  
Shortly before the Christmas Eve dinner, he and Newt were in the stables with hippogriffs. Newt loved being with them, Theseus also liked him but he knew that magical animals were not his thing. He take this moment to ask his brother about the school.

-Everything is fine- replied Newt

-What about the classes? – asked again Theseus

-I think it's good, I'm anxious to study Care for Magical Creatures but for now I really like Defense Against the Dark Arts ... mainly by Professor Dumbledore-

-Why I'm not surprised- theseus mocked at the mention of his brother to the matter of Care of Magical Creatures- but you'll have to wait until the third year for that ... and it's true, I also studied with Dumbledore. He is a great teacher.

Newt nodded

-And what about your colleagues? Make friends?

\- Yes ... No ... well, everyone does not like me- Theseus made a face - But I have more spare time to dedicate myself to look for and take care of creatures-

Theseus smiled at this latest cometary. It was classic for his brother to feel more comfortable among animals than among his own species. And he deduced this way, that the lack of friends of his brother besides the rejection of the people was also because he did not try to look for their company either.

-All right, and I suppose then that one of your creatures has learned to write and that's why you write it almost daily, right?

Newt looked up and looked at his brother as if he had caught him doing something wrong. Theseus laughed at his reaction.

-Well, do you think I have not noticed? You are not so subtle.

Newt blushed.

-Then this friend of yours ... because you have a true friend? A human friend

-Yes I have - responded Newt avoiding the look of Theseus

-How you met him?-

-Well .. None of us fit into the school ... so we ... we approach ... I guess-

-And well, how is he? -

\- Well ... she is ... -

-AH! Then it's a she? - Newt blushed- Newton Scamander you have a female friend ... now I'm surprised- Theseus said funny noticing how red his brother was, he laughed.

-Relax…. So how is she? -

Newt calmed down.

-She is very intelligent ... and brave ... and kind ... and she goes in my same year only in Slytherin ... and ... -

-Is she pretty? - interrupted Theseus

-What?! ... ammh ... yes ... I guess she is ... - Newt turned red again. Theseus smiled-

-What is her name?-

-Leta ... Leta Lestrange-

Newt watched his brother when he said her name, expecting some negative reaction to his friend's last name. To his relief, this did not happen. Theseus knew that his brother was analyzing his reaction but what could he say about someone he did not know? It was not fair to judge someone for her family despite their reputation. Besides, if her brother was her friend it meant that she must have something good.

-She likes you? -

-Yes-

-And you like her? -

-Yes…. Yes, it seems to me that-

-Do you trust her? - Theseus knew that it sounded something hard. Newt looked directly at Theseus.

-Yes I do-

They looked at each other for a moment, and then Theseus smiled.

-Well, I'm glad you have someone to hang out with-

Newt sighed in relief.

-Although you stop writing her so much ... at home they must be tired of seeing owls come and go at all times- said Theseus

-She stayed at Hogwarts - said Newt

-Oh ... Did not she go home? -

-She doesn’t go home on vacation ... it's ... complicated-

Theseus understood Newt's reason for writing to her every day. He is trying not to make her feel she was alone. That was his little brother, always taking care of all that damaged creature that needs it-

-Well, then send my regards and a happy Christmas from me ... and some mommy cakes-

-Yes, of course ... I just thought about asking mom if I could take some for Leta ... -

-I'm sure she will not object- Theseus told Newt taking him by the shoulder to walk- Now go, we have to wash for dinner.

And they went like that to the interior of the house.

 

 

That was the first time Theseus and Leta listened to each other. It was the first of many first times.


	2. Meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Leta y Theseus meet each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay of this chapter, it was too much I know. What happened is that my computer broke down and I lost what I already had of this so I decided to redo it on my phone but I'm pretty superanalytic so I check it once and again and again and remove and put and in the end, anyway I don't think its be very good. Sorry.  
> In any case, but you enjoy it.  
> The world needs more fanfics of these two :)

The years have passed. And with them, Leta's life ended up falling apart. The main thing: Newt and she were no longer friends; or at least that's what Leta believed.

Everything happened in their years at Hogwarts. On one of their many expeditions to the Forbidden Forest, Newt and Leta found a Jarvey; He was injured so they decided to take him with them to their little hideaway in the castle.  
They both looked after him and made sure he was fully recovered and then returned to the Forest. But Leta decided to do certain experiments with the creature. Her intention was good, for Merlin it was. Then an experiment failed and the Jarvey escaped.

The two friends tried to recover him but it was in vain. The animal attacked a student, or at least that was what everyone believed. A teacher managed to free him from the supposed attack by casting a spell to the animal that took him flying until crashing into a wall and becoming unconscious. Newt and Leta were considered the only suspects in the incident since they were the only ones who ran after the creature and the only ones who implored that they did not harm him. Besides that the comments of most of the teachers were not very helpful, in their words, Newt was a strange boy who felt a strong attraction to beasts and Leta a litigation seeker who was always next to Scamander and seemed to feel the same boy's fondness for those.

The director Black demanded a guilty.  
Leta, panicked by the consequences she knew, would have if she confessed, said nothing. Her last name, her reputation ... Any repudiation was nothing against the beating she would receive from her father ... What awaited her when she returned home.  
Newt knew that and that's why he took full responsibility for the incident. His family would be upset with him, of course, but nothing was compared to what could happen to Leta.  
She always had a harder life than him.  
She gave him a pleading look that asked him not to do it, it was not his responsibility to answer for her mistakes, but he gave her a comforting look that told her everything would be fine, it was his decision.  
Call it an act of love, call it an act of comparison, call it whatever you want, but that day Newt was expelled and no one tried to defend it, except for Professor Dumbledore who did what he could to prevent it.

Leta continued her days at Hogwarts alone, with a huge sense of guilt.

Why did it always hurt those she loved?  
She was a monster that destroyed any good person who was related to her.  
Her mother. She ruined her life even before she even gave her first breath.  
Yusuf, her brother. She snatched his mother.  
Corvus. Oh poor Corvus. She had killed him. He was just a baby.  
Her father. By snatching his most beloved son. her father became even colder, drier and more horrible than he was before.  
And now Newt. Her negligence, foolishness and cowardice had ended his chance to become a great magician.

Why, Leta?  
WHY?!!!

Newt wrote to her every day. And Leta's heart broke when he read them.  
He never showed in his letters any hint of resentment; just anxiety to have contact with his good friend.  
But no matter how many letters he wrote, he never received a reply from any of them. Leta was never able to forgive herself, she had destroyed his life. And either because of shame or fear, Leta never responded to his letters.

The years passed. Leta left home at the age of 17, when the wizarding world considered her an adult and was able to do magic freely.  
She fought with her father, who repudiated her and vowed never to recognize her as his daughter. That was the last time they spoke.

She rented a small apartment with her small fortune that she had in her personal vault that she had in Gringotts for being a Lestrange.

She graduated from Hogwarts with honors. After all, she was bad, not stupid.

She did not feel interest in any specific career. And in fact she did not have the need to have a job, she could supply herself very well with her family inheritance, but determined to detach herself from her family as much as possible, she avoided using it as much as she could. So she went from work to work to keep herself busy and provide for her basic needs.

Her last and most lasting employment was as an assistant at Flourish and Blotts. She dedicated herself to dusting books, organizing them, and helping people to find the ones they needed. This despite their obvious rejection of her for being a Lestrange. But hey, she was used to it. She liked her work, surrounded by books of all kinds. 

Leta Lestrange liked to read.

One afternoon, showing her duties at work, Leta heard the conversation the store owner was holding with a tall man in a suit and hat. His name was Augustus Worme, from the publisher Obscurus.  
The conversation was about a new project that the publishing house had just undertaken, to put on sale a book about magical creatures.

-Magical cultures? It will be something like an extermination guide, Mr. Worme? - asked the owner intrigued

-No, no, no, Alastor. It will be rather a guide on how to take care of them ... What are their abilities and those things ... We have invested a lot in this ... Its author is a very peculiar young man ... He has a huge interest in strange creatures ... Some people told me about a boy who worked in the Ministry, they said that he had a huge talent with the beasts! And that's why his promotion in the Department of Magical Creatures has been incredibly fast! Besides that he went to war working with dragons! And you're not going to believe Alastor, but as they say, he was the only one who could control them! - Mr. Worme answered excitedly

-Wow!

\- So, as you will understand, I went to look for the boy and as soon as I told him about my intentions, he did not think twice and accepted, I offered him his dream job! I promised to pay all the expenses in his trip around the world so he could do his research-

-You mean that now the boy is traveling around the world, with you paying all his expenses?! - Said the head of Leta surprised- How lucky are some- he ended muttering

-So it is my dear friend, he is now traveling the world studying the most exotic, interesting and dangerous magical creatures you can imagine! - Mr. Worme answered proudly excited

-And what do you say his name is? -

-Scamander-

-Scamander? .... Theseus Scamander? The war hero? - 

-No, this is his little brother. Newt Scamander -

Leta suppressed a cry of amazement. She had not heard about Newt for years. She was thrilled to think that her old friend would be in the clouds to be traveling around the world to study the magical creatures he loved so much .... He would also write a book about that!  
She could not be more proud.

But Newt's knowledge also opened an old wound. She had not known anything about him since their days at Hogwarts ... She had avoided contact with him for years ... The only thing she knew about him was that he worked for the Ministry. What greatly increased the guilt and hatred that Leta felt with herself. Newt had always hated (and even feared) having to work in an office, and she, with her actions, had led him to it.

Leta was not at peace the following days ... Not the next weeks. Having heard from Newt and knowing that he was now far away from her made him want to communicate with him.  
She wanted desperately to write to him, to ask for forgiveness, to know how he was, to be part of the enormous joy that she knew he must be feeling when fulfilling his dream.

But what could she say?

She had moved away from him. She never answered any of his letters.  
Why should not he do the same? Probably he even hated her and did not want to know anything about her.  
Those thoughts did not let her sleep. A part of her told her that it would not make sense to write to him and another part told her that she should at least try, because of the years and the love they shared with each other. The emptiness that Newt had left in her heart had resurfaced again. And Leta was willing to heal it.  
She owed it to Newt. And to herself.

About the content of the letter, Leta was not sure what he would say exactly; but she thought that now she should know where to direct it before anything else.  
Leta did not know where Newt was precisely and to be sure that her letter would reach its correct destination she decided to find out his current location. Leta deduced that no doubt Newt's family should know about it. She asked herself if she should go see her mother, Mrs. Scamander, but Leta did not have the courage or the face to face her. Her shame would not allow her to say hello.  
So he thought of the other Scamander. The one that everyone knew. Meeting any Scamander gave Leta a huge panic but she thought she could control herself more with him than with his mother.  
She had seen him a few times in the Daily.  
The "War Hero" was called by some.  
That hugger that she had heard from his little brother.  
He was an Auror and worked in the Ministry.

So Leta decided to meet Theseus Scamander.

 

 

While Leta Lestrange was going through her own storm. Theseus Scamander lived his. 

He had completed his Auror training successfully. Becoming one in every sense of the word.  
Theseus was always noted for his remarkable magical abilities, but above all, for his enormous desire to help people. He had decided to fight the good fight, and what better way to do it than joining the system, which he took root quickly. Everything was fine for him. He loved his job. He had some romances while little by little he ascended in the Ministry.

Then the war came.

The Muggles had begun a war between them, taking between their legs the lives of millions of innocents, among whom were some wizards and Muggle relatives of these. The War of the Muggles also affected the magical world to a large extent. But even so, the Minister of Magic, Archer Evermonde, prohibited the British magical community from getting involved in the war since in his words, it was not their fight.  
This caused a great scandal throughout the community, causing thousands of people to rebel against this absurd decree, refusing to sit idly by while their Muggle relatives suffered the consequences of the war.  
Among them was Theseus.  
He was one of the hundreds of employees of the Ministry who rebelled against the Minister; thus taking the decision to go to the front.

He formed a small secret squad formed mostly by other members of the ministry to infiltrate the war.  
Their main objective was to help the soldiers who were in the eye of the war, also to help the innocents who were in the crossfire to save as many lives as possible.

When the war ended, his heroic actions in the magical and non-magical world were recognized giving him the title of War Hero. But the recognition was not enough to erase the mark that the war left on him. 

He had almost died on numerous occasions and in others he saw more people die than he himself could tell.  
He had a hard time adjusting to normal when he returned. He suffered nightmares and became somewhat paranoid and overprotective with the people he loved, plus he developed a little big problem with alcohol. With the passage of time he recovered gradually, still had nightmares but managed to limit his consumption of alcohol. The war destroyed him inside but not in spite of that he never regretted his actions. He would have done it again if necessary.

He continued working as Auror, where he defeated many magical enemies, and for his effort was promoted to Head Aurors Office Department.

While his working life was a success, his personal life was not so successful. His social circle was made up of few friends and some friends from work. It was not that Theseus was bad in human relationships but his traumas had not allowed him to approach new people. That's why he also stopped dating. It was always the same, he saw a pretty girl, they talked a little, he invited her to dinner, but in the end he realized that she did not like him at all, it seemed simple and he did not find any interesting topic of conversation. In the end, the girl was bored of him too because Theseus was not what he expected. That romantic man, with a mischievous smile, intelligent and interesting had gone almost completely.

And with his family, well, he was fine with his mother, he was going to eat with her every Friday. But with Newt ... well, the thing was always more complicated with his brother. Especially after he was expelled from Hogwarts. He got Newt settled in the Ministry for a while, in the beasts division of course. Their different interests had caused some arguments. But in spite of everything, they kept worrying about each other. His little brother was offered the job of his dreams: to travel the world observing and studying magical creatures to write a book about them. Without thinking twice, Newt did not hesitate to leave his job in the Ministry and accepted the proposal. Now he was traveling all over the globe. So the communication broke down a bit. They were written from time to time, and the letters Theseus received in response were moderately short, but he was comforted to think that it was better than nothing.

 

 

One morning Theseus reviewed the paperwork. Criminal files and stuff. He had an important meeting with Travers in less than 15 minutes so he had to hurry; He looked at his watch and thought it would be good to go ahead.  
While he picked up the papers from his desk, his assistant knocked on the door.

-Go ahead- Theseus replied without looking up

-Mr. Scamander, there's a woman out here who wants to see you-

-My mother? - asked the auror

-No, it's a young lady. She says it's important -

Theseus frowned wonderingly

-A lady?. Whoever she is I can not attend to her at this moment, I have a meeting with Travers in a few minutes. Tell her to come back later, please Margaret-

-Yes sir- she left. Seconds later she returned.

-Sir, she insists. She says it will not take long -

-I can not attend to her now, Margaret. Make an appointment if it is what she wants but not now-

Theseus stood up with an open folder in his hands and together with his assistant left his office.

Margaret addressed the young woman who was still waiting.

"Mr. Scamander can not attend to you now but he could ... -

\- Mr. Scamander! - said the young woman standing immediately to go to him, ignoring his assistant - Mr. Scamander! Please wait! -

-I'm very sorry, now I can not receive you, I'm in a hurry. My assistant will schedule an appointment. Margaret ... - answered Theseus walking without looking up from the folder he was carrying

\- Please, this is something important - said the girl walked in a hurry behind him.

-Is it something to do with an incident? Some dark wizard? Is someone in danger? - Theseus said without deigning to see her and advancing in a hurry.

-Amm, No but ... -

-Then I'm afraid that whatever it may be, can wait, miss. If you excuse me, I have an important meeting right now. -

-But you can take a little time to help me, I promise it will not take more than 5 minutes ... I thought I could ... -

-Unless I'm the Queen of England in person, I'm afraid not-

-No, but if I'm someone -

-Yes? Who?

-Leta? .... Leta Lestrange? -

Theseus stopped short, for the first time looked up from his folder and turned to look with a frown at the young witch who was a few steps away from him.

-Please. Theseus. I will not take much of your time-

 

 

Leta and Theseus headed to his office.  
Leta could not help noticing how much he looked like Newt, but at the same time he was so different. More stoic, more secure. He had freckles just like him but in smaller quantity; the hair was not ruffled if not well combed, of a light brown maple color. His eyes were blue and he wore a suit. It made her feel a little intimidated.

-Sit down please- Theseus said, pointing to the chair in front of his desk. - You want water, coffee, tea, juice ... whiskey ...-

-No, I'm fine, thank you- Leta answered, sitting down and trying to draw a smile that she immediately erased.

-Of course- Theseus put his hands in his pockets. He directed a subtle glance at his visitor to observe her. She looked nervous. Her hair was short brown, with one side of it behind her ear. Her eyes were brown and very deep. Her skin was shiny, with a soft almond color. She wore a navy blue dress and pearl earrings. All the style of an aristocrat. And for a moment, Theseus thought that Newt had been right, she was pretty.

\- So, what brings you here Miss Lestrange? - Theseus spoke sitting on the other side of the desk. - You said it was important -

\- It's about his brother. Newt- replied Leta trying not to hide her face

-What is with him? - Theseus asked strangely

-I heard that he writes a book about magical creatures, is that true? -

-Yes, that seems-

-And now he is traveling around the world? -

-So is-

-I was wondering if you could ... - She sighed. She takes value- If you could give me his current location-

Theseus looked at her analytically

-What do you want to know? -

-I have ... I intend to write to you- Leta under the head involuntarily

Theseus chuckled.

-After all these years finally decided to respond? - said the unbelieving man.

Then he knew. He knew her. He must hate her. Of course he does.

-I ... - Leta tried to put on, but it was costing her- I could not write to him before ... I …-

-And because that sudden interest with him now? Theseus said standing up and walking towards a bookseller-

\- I listened for weeks that he was out of the country and ... - Leta stood up too, ready to follow him if he tried to leave- Look ... I do not expect you to understand ... Nor to remove your heart ... In my life I have always been known for the mistakes of others, especially those of my family-  
Theseus looked at her with attention  
\- and for some reason I have always responded for them without focusing on solving mine. And I think it's time I do, not believe you? - Finished Leta with a tone of voice that said Theseus pleading.

\- He wrote you. Everyday. For a long time you knew it? - Theseus said with a bit of resentment- He never told me exactly who he was talking to but I always knew it was you. You was his only friend - Leta's eyes got sad - I saw him ... Write every afternoon ... And wait for an answer owl every morning. He never received any. That saddened him. -

-I know…. And it broke my heart not to do it myself -

-Then why…? -

-Because I'm a coward, Mr. Scamander. I have always been afraid. All my life. People say I'm bad and they're right ... I make people suffer ... But believe me when I say that my love for Newt has always been and has been sincere. He is my only friend in the world. He never judged me. He cared about who I really was not what others thought I was. -

Theseus looked at her with a little comparison. It must be hard to be her.

-And I do not want your pity, Mr. Scamander, I only ask you to understand me. You never made mistakes? Errors that you want to fix? Or have you fixed? I just need an opportunity. Just one. To prove to others, to prove myself ... Even just once ... That I'm not as bad as I think - Leta finished

Theseus looked at her. And he nodded slowly, then headed back to his desk. Leaving Leta expectant.

-He wrote to me three weeks ago. It is currently in Malaysia - Theseus began to speak. Leta let out a deep sigh-  
But his letter said he would leave in a couple of weeks although he did not tell me where- The owl had a necklace in the leg of the mail shop in this city .... - Theseus said giving Leta a paper she had just written - Hurry if you want to reach him-

-Thank you. Truly, thanks Mr. Scamander- said Leta, taking the paper.

Theseus nodded.

-Of course-

-I apologized for taking your time. Is it already late for your meeting? - Leta asked somewhat embarrassed

-No, I still have a few minutes - replied the auror looking at his watch - I accompany you - he said seeing that she was taking her things

They headed for the door. And they walked in silence a little. When they reached the elevator, they both said goodbye.

-Thank you again for your time and your attention Mr. Scamander -

-It was a pleasure to help you. I hope ... That it achieves your mission - the Auror answered sincerely

-Thanks- Leta said that she was waiting for the elevator - It was good to meet you, Mr. Scamander - she gave a small smile of courtesy

The elevator opened its doors.

-Same thing, Miss Lestrange- Theseus inclined his head a little.

Leta entered the elevator. They said goodbye and the doors closed.

She took a deep breath when no one could see her anymore. She had succeeded ... now came the most difficult part. Words. Which words compensate more than 10 years of absence. Even so Leta reconciled a bit. She had taken the first step. When she left the Ministry she thought of the older Scamander ... In all their intense conversation she could see that he was a good man, just, with a big heart.  
And a little attractive if she was honest with herself.  
Leta laughed and wondered in her mind and by chance she would see him again even though she knew perfectly well that she did not.

 

Theseus went to his meeting and on the way he could not help thinking about the girl who had come to see him. He found her a very interesting woman. Theseus did not know what it was, but she had something that made her different from the others. In all their conversation, she did not try to win his approval.  
It seemed to him that Leta Lestrange was a woman with a difficult life.  
She came from a family with a fairly committed reputation and he was glad to see that she really wanted to be different.  
He laughed a little with himself, certainly nothing that came from Newt was bad.  
Theseus wished with all his heart that Leta would obtain the redemption that she so longed for.  
And he asked himself if he would ever see her again although he knew perfectly well that it was very unlikely.

 

That was the first time that Theseus and Leta saw each other.

Neither of them suspected what the future prepared for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Theseus's reference to the Queen of England refers to the queen spouse. I know there was a king back then.  
> And Theseus doesn't know that Leta was the one who did the experiment that led to the expulsion of Newt. He claimed her because she never answered his letters and he saw his brother with a broken heart. Leta will have a lot to explain in the future and that will make that fall in love with Theseus hurts her even more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I have several ideas about this so if you liked this principle, be aware.  
> I do not know how often I will update but I hope to do it soon.


End file.
